


Booty boot camp for pretty preteen (IronQuickie #2)

by MrIronStorm



Series: IronQuickies [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Extremely Underage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: man/girl(11)My friend finally cracked the secret of training your muscles fast, without spending hours in gym. Downside is that it only works on ass. Training consists of electro stimulation of muscles and deep anal stimulation. My friend is having time of his life training young fit hotties by stuffing his dick to their tailpipes.Suddenly he is put in tight spot:  his financier requires him to train her daughter, who is under the age of consent.But hey, what are friends for? I was more than happy to tie the preteen girl to the table and fuck that tight little virgin asshole during the electro muscle stimulation. If you don’t know how this training method works: read the story!
Series: IronQuickies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130183
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Booty boot camp for pretty preteen (IronQuickie #2)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental series. Fast written and fast-to-action story series to see if this type of writing would have audience. These stories are not related so feel free to read in any order. Enjoy! 
> 
> Story has following tag if you want a shortcut into action #anal.

I looked greedily as 11-year-old Olivia started to remove her tank top. She was not wearing a bra since her tits were just tiny mounts under her nipples. Her nipples were erect from all the excitement and when she took off her yoga pants, I got a glimpse of her hairless pussy. It looked absolutely delicious! I would have liked to get my hands on that. For now, that would be off limits. 

She stepped in front of the grid on the wall. I corrected her posture making sure to touch her all over in the process and took the ‘before pictures’.

“We’re done. Now let’s get you to the treatment table.”, She got on the table and I started to tie her down with strong leather straps.

_*** RETURNING two weeks back in time ***_

Mike -my wealthy gym owner/personal trainer friend- was calling. I swiped to answer

“What’s up Mike?”

“Quite much but I’m in rush and deep shit! So, I’ll cut into it. I know you like young and fit girls. I’ve put up a training program for the perfect ass. It is still a big secret, but working so well that I’ll soon be drowning in customers. I need your help!”

“You know I’m not a personal trainer… Or very fit either…”

“I don’t need you to train them. I need you to strap them into table, give their muscles electro stimulation and fuck them in ass.”

“Say what?”, I shook my head, being sure I hadn’t heard right.

“Let’s meet my gym and I’ll show you!”

I couldn’t get to his gym fast enough. He guided me into his office and put on a video. In the screen real hot high school girl came into room. She stripped nude and laid on the table on her stomach. As she laid down I could only marvel how fine tail she had! Mike came into view. 

“Hey Lisa! Ready for the session?”

“Hey Mike! No. But I’m prepared…”, she didn’t seem to be looking forward to it.

“Gag or no gag?”

“Gag me, please.”

Mike tied her hands, waist and feet to the table with several sturdy leather straps. Now she was not able to move at all. Then he placed come electrodes on her tights and ass. After taping them and the wires in place, he put a ball gag to Lisa’s mouth.

“OK Lisa. It will be 10 minutes of electro stimulation with growing intensity. Then it will drop, and we will do same profile in 5 minutes with anal stimulation. This is a little longer program today. Are you ready?”

Mike went to the control machine and as she nodded flipped a switch. Immediately her ass and thigh muscles started to contract rhythmically. It was fascinating to watch when her firm ass was moving rhythmically. Pace started to get faster and faster. Soon she was breathing heavy. Little more time passed, and she was screaming to the ball gag. 

“The treatment room is soundproof, but I’ve given trainees option to have the gag since it will be so rough. Their language might get so vulgar, that they feel sorry afterward. Or beg to stop the training and feel sorry about that since it will ruin the progress. With the gag the treatment will be completed. Three treatments per week for a month will have the result of ten to eighteen months of heavy training. This is pain but quite a shortcut…”

“No pain, no gain?”, I asked and Mike laughed. On the screen Lisa’s muscles were contracting so fast that they seemed just to be vibrating. I looked in amazement.

“The last minute will be over 200 hard contractions per muscle per minute. That is quite and exercise.”

On screen the vibration stopped, and Mike went to remove the gag. Lisa was panting and gasping for air.

“You have two minutes break.”, said video Mike and started to undress. He put on a rubber and re-gagged Lisa as the clock as clock was approaching zero. After zero clock went to 05:00 and contracting of Lisa’s muscles started again. Mike climbed on top of her and started to sink his hard dick between Lisa’s well-formed cheeks. He put his weight on it and sank it all the way to the base. Then he started fucking Lisa’s as hard making grunts as he went. Mike paused the video.

“So this is the program. Lisa on the video is one of the youngest girls. Since I need to butt fuck them, I have the minimum age of 16 years to participate. To keep it all legal. And here is my problem.”, he showed a picture of a cute young girl to me from his phone. “John, I’m asking you much as you are my best friend. I’m asking you to break law to help me. But I know that you have been with young girls before. She is the daughter of the guy who finances my business. He kind of has my balls and says that I must to take his daughter to the program.”

I looked at the picture of the kid. She looked young and cute. Tits just starting to bud. Just perfectly fuckable. I knew that I would love to fuck her ass. 

“I guess I can do you a favor.”, I sighed trying to look like it was big concession for me.

“Thank god, John. You are a life saver. But there is one additional complication. She is highly allergic, so you cannot use rubber. Both of you get tested and then you need to commit to not have sex with anyone for a month during her training. I’ll pay you good.”

I couldn’t agree faster. Fucking 11-year-old Olivia’s ass bareback three times a week and blowing my load there surely would fulfil my sexual need. Mike trained me with few high school hotties how to place the electrodes, operate the machine and how-to ass fuck them. Last was mostly a perk. When the results of my tests finally arrived, it was to meet Olivia.

”Hey! You must be Olivia.”, I greeted the young girl stepping into the room. She had a cute face with big brown eyes. Her blond hair was on ponytail which swung around as she walked into the room.

“Hello! You must be John.”, she said happily. 

“You know how the training will be?”, I asked her as I locked the door after her.

“I’ve seen a video. I know it is not going to be pleasant. The girl was screaming and begging for it to stop. I’ve chosen to have a gag. I really want this…”, she turned around and patter her ass. It was typical of 11 year-old girl: firm, flat and small. I couldn’t wait to stuff my dick between those cheeks. “… to get nice and shapy!”

“OK then. Why don’t you get naked and go sideways next to the grid on the wall. After the training is completed in oner month we can take and lock away the before pictures.”

 _*** RETURNING to the present time_ ***

As Olivia was tied firmly, I showed her the breathing gag.

“In first few sessions we will be using this. It will prevent your tongue from blocking your breathing if you pass out. Training is so intense that you might pass out from the exhaustion.”, that actually was a lie. It would be so intense and unpleasant for her she would likely pass out from pain. Almost everyone did on their first few sessions. That made me wonder how my friend had invented this training? Regardless, I slipped the device to her mouth and let her get used to breathing through it while I was placing the electrodes to her ass and thighs. I took my time touching her smooth and warm skin. In few minutes I was done. I could feel that she was nervous as hell.

“It will be OK and over soon. First session is short, 5 minutes of electro stimulation with growing intensity. Then you will have 2 minutes break we will do same profile in 2 minutes with anal stimulation. Just focus on being as relaxed as possible, breathe and look at the clock running down on the wall. Don’t fight it. Are you ready?”, I said stroking her hair and back. 

She nodded and I started the machine. She yelped as the first stimulation electroshock hit her buttocks. First one is always a surprise. Her tiny ass started to contract in rhythm of the shocks. I could see her buttocks squeezing shut and then opening wide showing her tiny, wrinkled asshole. In less that 5 minutes I would be mercilessly stuffing my dick in there and all I needed to care about was that I came exactly on 2-minute mark. I was so hard that it hurt. I decided to strip. As I was removing my pants she started screaming to the gag. I looked and her ass was trying to cope with pace of over 2 stimulations per second. For her it meant constant burning feeling in all her ass and thigh muscles. Like the one you get when you are pushing your training too hard. I could see from the TV screen that the pace was going up fast and it was going to reach the speed of 250/min in less than 3 minutes. There was one and half minutes to go as suddenly her screaming stopped. She had also stopped shaking her head. She obviously had passed out. I quickly checked that she was still breathing and got to work. 

While program was still running and her ass jolting, I applied generous amount of lube to my dick. That small asshole was going to be so tight and longer the program run harder it would clench. I knew that from fucking the high school girls. I had roughly 1 minute to take her anal-virginity and get to fucking her ass hard. After that her ass would be fighting back hard as hell. As the program stopped and the 2-minute break started I checked her again. She was covered in sweat as her body was trying to remove the heat of the extreme exercise. And still out cold but breathing fine. So she was good for the last 2 minutes: I didn’t have to care since even if her breathing got obstructed there would not be any permanent damage. I used my left hand to spread her ass cheeks open revealing the cute tiny still virgin asshole. I would be banging it hard very soon. I dropped blob of lube on top of it and pushed gently. Nothing happened. My finger didn’t go in and she didn’t react at all. I pushed harder and my finger started to sink. Her sphincter was fighting my finger hard but eventually gave in and my finger sunk deeper into her hot and tight ass. I moved it around a little to get her loosen up and get the lube deeper in. It was difficult. Fucking her I would need to use force. 

#anal

I decided I needed to start before her ass would be contracting so I climbed on top of her. I didn’t feel her react at all as I positioned myself to penetrate that sweet ass for the first time. I aimed my dick to her hole and looked at the clock. It said 00:32. I pushed in with a hard and forceful thrust. I had decided to use all my weight to get into her as deep as possible. The feeling of heat and tightness around my shaft was incredible. I felt her head raising and I could hear her screaming but it was mostly blocked by the gag. I pushed deeper and as I couldn’t seem to sink any further, I withdrew almost all the way out to attack again. She screamed again as I rammed myself all the way into her. I looked at the clock. 00:15. I had to start fucking her now or I couldn’t create the space to move when her ass would be contracting. I started to fuck her hard. It felt so good to ram myself deep into her tight virgin asshole. She was now fighting it which made it even tighter. I could hear her screaming hard to the gag. I saw her ponytail fly from side to side as her head- the only part of her which she could move- was spinning from side to side. It was obvious that she was not enjoying this. While I had no rape fantasies this somehow turned me on. I kept pumping as I felt her trying to fight me off. But she had only her sphincter to use and that was losing to my attacking shaft. 

Then the clock went from 00:00 to 02:00 and first jolt hit her. She immediately went limp as if she would have been electrocuted dead. Her sphincter gave in a little as her conscious fighting stopped. I could feel the stimulation more intense in my dick as there was no rubber to isolate like I had with the older girls. Now her asshole was hot, tight and gave my dick a slight electro stimulation. If possible, that turned me on more. I was now ramming my steel hard dick into her tiny hole without any mercy. Now that she had passed out, I could throw all professionalism into wind. I reached under her and started folding her tiny breasts and squeezing her nipples. 

“Fuck, it feels good to fuck your ass. I haven’t gotten pre-teen for years. And I’ve never fucked asshole as tight as yours.”, I said out loud. Slapping sound of my thighs ramming on to her buttocks was the only answer. I continued to fuck her faster and faster. The stimulation rate would soon be 250/min. My aim was to get 120 with my fucking. And as she was out cold there was no pressure to finish exactly at 00:00. I could keep on fucking her after alarm and she wouldn’t be there to complain. I felt getting close to coming so I eased the pace. There was no rush. Fucking her would be more pleasurable once fast the stimulation would stop. Now I could feel all her muscles tensed. While ramming against her tiny butt, which her muscles held stiff was nice. But her asshole felt painfully tight. We were on the last minute and I was enjoying long slow thrusts. I decided to play a little. I got up and pulled out. Then I pushed myself back into. I repeated the entry process several times. It felt really good on the head of my dick as her sphincter fought the entry and squeezed it really tight on exit. Timer rang and stimulation automatically stopped. That was my cue. I laid on top of her and started to fuck her ass like a rabbit. I kept ramming into the tightness.

“Fuck this feels good.”, I took hold of her ponytail and pulled her limp head up so that it was pointing to the clock. “See little fuck-toy, time is up. This is for my enjoyment only.” 

I was ramming with all my weight into her as fast as I could. Her body was limp, but her asshole was still hot and tight as hell. I wanted it to last as long as I could, but it felt just too good.

“I’m gonna fuck your 11-year-old virgin asshole so raw, that it will hurt to walk when you come here day after tomorrow. FUCK THIS FEELS GOOD. FUCK. I’M CUMMING. FUUCK!”

I rammed the few last milking thrusts deep into her shooting asshole. Then I rolled off her. Her asshole was slightly open due to all abuse. Sperm and lube were leaking out. 

EPILOGUE

I took the towel and syringe of warm water I had prepared and blasted her asshole clean. Well… Cleaner. As warm water rushed into her, she started to stir and I removed the gag. Then I released her and took off electrodes. She was totally exhausted due to both strain and pain. I carried her to sofa and put her between blankets. Then I got dressed and opened the door. Her father had been waiting in the lobby.

“We’re ready.”

“It took you quite a while. Did she got what she wanted?”

“Well… The training was only 5 plus 2 plus 2 minutes but then there is set up and first time all the preparations are slower. I don’t know if she got what she wanted but she got the treatment. Let’s go inside to talk.”

I guided him in, and he went to see his daughter who was still exhausted. I didn’t think I should mention that she passed out and I fucked his little girl’s ass extra time just for my enjoyment. As we now were behind closed doors it was time to talk about future.

“I think the anal stimulation was a little rough on her. The intensity of the training is quite hard and she didn’t know how to relax so it might have been a little too much for her. I don’t know how much she can recall but the memories likely are not pleasant.”

“Is there anything you can do to make it easier for her?”

“I’m not sure. We haven’t had girls this young for obvious reasons…”, listen to me being the expert here. “And we cannot change the training method or results will not be there. Possibly… If we trained her separately for the anal simulation…”

“Anything for my little girl. She wanted this so much and I don’t want her to quit. I know she is a quitter. When should that be done. When could you do it?”

“To keep her in the saddle so to speak it should be done as soon as possible and repeated few times. I would say later tonight and tomorrow would be a good start. It was so rough for her, hat I really would like to help her. So maybe I could spend the night and tomorrow with her and train her.”

“Would you? I’ll pay you well. You can use our guest house and have privacy. I want all the best for my Princess.”

There. I was set to train this 11-year-old cutie of anal sex and her father would pay me for it. After that I would tie her to table three times a week and fuck her ass hard. Doesn’t sound too bad to me! 

We helped her get dressed. I got my gear and we drove to their house. It was big and luxurious. When I jumped out of my car Olivia bounced to meet me and gave me a hug. She seemed to have recovered well during the drive.

“Papa told me that you promised to help me. To learn how to make the training more nice. You are so kind. Thanks!”

She took my hand and led me to the guest house. But what happened there is a separate story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental series. Written real fast and aiming for fast action. I didn’t seem to quite get there on the first story but let’s see on the next one. Let me know how you like the concept and the story.
> 
> If you read this far and liked, it: drop me Kudos! I’m really interested to see how much of the readers actually finish and like the story… It is kind hard to know any other way.
> 
> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback: 
> 
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories  
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories
> 
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!


End file.
